Potemkin/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Potemkin. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "I never imagined there were others that were like me." *Sol: "I salute you, warrior. It was a fine battle." *Ky: "I had no wish to fight a hero. Forgive me." *May: "Forgive me, little one. I do this for my comrades." *Baldhead: "Those who can't even master themselves have no chance." *Chipp: "If you value your pride, don't challenge me again." *Zato: "Your cheap tricks have no effect on me." *Millia: "Usually, I'd never harm a woman..." *Axl: "I'm not used to long-range bouts. You should have won." *Kliff: "After this tournament, I will pay for my sins..." Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "You're a fool if you thought you could deceive me. There isn't enough room in this world for two of us." *Sol: "Patriotism is my driving force. I'll never lose to someone who doesn't have anything to protect!" *Ky: "Don't be so reserved. I will always accept a request for a rematch." *May: "Don't stare at me like I'm some mythical beast..." *Faust: "What a fighting style! There was no hesitation at all...A difficult battle indeed." *Chipp: "The will to never give up is admirable, but it's still good to know when to quit." *Zato: "Leave me! I can't stand the sight of someone who has no honor or dignity." *Millia: "I'm not used to three-dimensional battles, so I couldn't quite pace myself...Are you OK?" *Axl: "Don't you have a sense of crisis? You will never be able to beat me if you don't fight seriously." *Kliff: "Those techniques! Such boldness! You showed no signs of aging. I am truly impressed." *Baiken: "Those eyes know what it means to fight to the death... She has the mind of a great warrior." *Johnny: "Your sword skills are devastating, but you talk way too much." *Venom: "Regardless of the strength of its current, no stream can keep the salmon from returning home. Our fight was the same." *Anji: "It's refreshing to see someone like you who fights with such childlike glee. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." *Jam: "An ambitious fist can defeat any weapon, but you've shown me that gender has no bearing on integrity." *Testament: "You have an interesting technique, but unless you put your heart into it you'll never defeat me." *Dizzy: "Forgive me. Master has his own ideas...but we will not let you down." *Justice: "I am sorry, but mankind must survive." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Ohhh, you're not bad at all! But you're still not good enough to beat me." *Robo-Ky: "What!? A machine!? Impossible! I hear they're having trouble making AI in my country...I think I'll take your head back." *Dizzy: "I'll dispense with formalities. If you've found your comrades, you should go with them." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "...I'm not like you! Don't look at me like that!" *Slayer: "It's not how many skills you possess; it's what's in your heart that determines the result." *Bridget: "What brilliance and tenacity! I can't call your determination mere child's play anymore." *Zappa: "What an impressive feat! I acknowledge your guts, but this battle is mine." *I-No: "You should choose your opponents with care. Even in the battlefield, you should have some courtesy." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "You should fully commit." * "Engaging hostile." * "Contact." * Ramlethal (''-SIGN-''): "DEFCON, status: zero." ;Outro * "All clear." * "Hostile neutralized." * "Target decomissioned." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Prepare yourself! The final phase..." ** "No escape! Try to stay conscious..." ** "I've got you. I bid you farewell..." ** "Mission complete. Continuing to next target." ** "Surrender now." ** "Feeling ill?" ** "Pay your own return bill..." ** "This goes on your bill." * Faust's Fist of Annihilation: ** "That area isn't for training...!" ** "Too firm!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Only a third-rate fraud would attempt to assume my appearance. You should know this is the result of considerable compression." * Sol: "" * Ky: "" * May: "" * Faust: "" * Potemkin: "" * Chipp: "" * Zato: "" * Millia: "" * Axl: "" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "" * Johnny: "" * Venom: "" * Jam: "" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "" * Slayer: "" * I-No: "" * Sin: "" * Ramlethal: "" * Leo: "" * Elphelt: "" * Bedman: "" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "" ;System Voice * "Prepare for deploy." Category:Quote list